ND
Grand Slam tournament performance timeline To prevent confusion and double counting, information in this table is updated only once a tournament or the player's participation in the tournament has concluded. This table is current through the 2012 US Open (tennis). ;Finals: 9 (5 titles, 4 runners-up) Records * These records were attained in the Open Era of tennis and in ATP World Tour Masters 1000 series since 1990. * Records in bold indicate peer-less achievements. * Records in italics are currently active streaks. Awards and honours List of awards * Best Male Tennis Player in Serbia (6): 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 * DSL Sport Golden Badge (3): 2007, 2010, 2011 * Best Sportsman by OCS (3): 2007, 2010, 2011 * BBC Overseas Sports Personality of the Year (1): 2011 * GQ ACE of the Year (1): 2011 * AIPS Athletes of the Year (1): 2011 * Golden Bagel Award (1): 2011 * ATP Most Improved Player of the Year (2): 2006, 2007 * ATP Player of the Year (1): 2011 * ITF World Champion (1): 2011 * Laureus World Sports Award for Sportsman of the Year (1): 2012 * Best Male Tennis Player ESPY Award (1): 2012 * US Open Series Champion (1): 2012 Orders and special awards * Order of St. SavaNovak Djokovic awarded with the highest distinction of the Serbian Church |Serbian Orthodox Church [Official web site,. Spc.rs (28 April 2011). Retrieved 10 May 2011. * Order of the Karađorđe's Star * Vermillion Medal for Physical Education and Sports (by Albert II, Prince of Monaco) In popular culture Owing to his extroverted personality, fluency in several languages, and willingness to go along with comedic concepts, Djokovic became a fixture on entertainment-based TV talk shows around the globe immediately upon achieving a measure of prominence via results on the tennis court. After winning the Australian Open, his first major, in early 2008, Djokovic appeared on American late-night programme The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. In May 2008, he was a special guest during the first semi-final of the Eurovision Song Contest, held in Belgrade that year. He threw a big tennis ball into the crowd, announcing the start of the voting and together with one of the show's co-presenters Željko Joksimović, Djokovic sang a song about Belgrade.Nole esc – ein Muziek Video. Dailymotion (26 July 2010). Retrieved 9 March 2011. Throughout spring 2009, during ATP Master Series tournaments in Madrid and Rome, respectively, the Serb was a guest on Pablo Motos' show El Hormiguero followed by an appearance on the Fiorello Show hosted by Italian comedian Rosario Fiorello. In 2009, and 2010, Djokovic won an Oscar Of Popularity for the most popular male athlete in Serbia.Blic Online|Novak Đoković o "Oskaru popularnosti". Blic.rs. Retrieved 9 March 2011. Djokovic is also featured in the music video for the song "Hello" by Martin Solveig and Dragonette. The video, filmed at Stade Roland Garros, shows Solveig facing off against Bob Sinclar, another DJ, in a tennis match. When the referee calls a crucial ball "Out", Djokovic enters the arena and convinces the referee otherwise.Martin Solveig & Dragonette – Hello (Smash Episode 1). YouTube. Retrieved 9 March 2011. In 2010, the Serbian blues-rock band Zona B recorded the song "The Joker", dedicating it to Djokovic.Novak Djokovic's Official Website. Novakdjokovic.rs. Retrieved 9 March 2011.Zdenko Kolar: "Svirati bluz je privilegija". Balkanrock.com. Retrieved 9 March 2011. Djokovic's international television appearances particularly intensified during his amazing run of form throughout 2011: after winning Wimbledon and reaching number one spot on the ATP list, he again appeared on Leno's Tonight Show as well as on Conan O'Brien's show on TBS. Djokovic's dramatic win at the US Open was followed by another television blitz including spots on Live with Regis and Kelly, CBS' The Early Show, NBC's Today as well as a walk-on appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. In mid-November 2011, he made a triumphant return to Rai 1's Fiorello Show. In late November during the ATP World Tour Finals in London he was a guest on David Frost's interview programme Frost Over the World on Al Jazeera English. On 25 June 2011, its seventieth Congress in Chicago, all the members unanimously awarded Djokovic the Order of Serbian National Defense in America I class, the highest decoration of the SND. The order was given to him because of his merits in the international sport scene and his contributions to the reputation of Serbs and Serbia around the world. He was voted the 19th most influential man on AskMen.com's Top 49 Most Influential Men of 2011. On invitation from film producer Avi Lerner, Djokovic became part of the high-budget Hollywood movie production The Expendables 2 in a cameo playing himself, which he shot on 29 November 2011 in a warehouse in the Bulgarian capital of Sofia.Tennis ace Djokovic gets Expendables role;OMG! from Yahoo UK, 30 November 2011 However, his bit part was cut out of the final version of the movie. He appeared on the cover of Italian GQ's March 2012 issue. Also in March he got profiled on the CBS show 60 Minutes by their correspondent Bob Simon. Djokovic made TIME magazine's 100 Most Influential People in 2012 list. See also * ATP World Tour Awards * Tennis Records Open Era (Men's Singles) * ATP World Tour records * List of ATP number 1 ranked singles players * List of Grand Slam men's singles champions * List of non-Grand Slam tennis statistics and records * List of open era tennis records * Tennis performance timeline comparison (men) Notes References Further reading * * * External links * Official site * * * * Novak Djokovic at Flickr * Novak Djokovic at Tumblr }} }} Category:Novak Djokovic Category:1987 births Category:Australian Open champions Category:Living people Category:Hopman Cup competitors Category:Laureus World Sports Awards winners Category:Olympic bronze medalists for Serbia Category:Olympic medalists in tennis Category:Olympic tennis players of Serbia Category:Sportspeople from Belgrade Category:People from Monte Carlo Category:Serbia and Montenegro male tennis players Category:Serbian expatriates in Monaco Category:Serbian male tennis players Category:Serbian Orthodox Christians Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Wimbledon champions Category:World No. 1 tennis players Category:Recipients of the Order of the Karađorđe's Star Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of St. Sava Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in men's singles af:Novak Đoković als:Novak Đoković ar:نوفاك دوكوفيتش an:Novak Djokovic ast:Novak Djokovic az:Novak Cokoviç zh-min-nan:Novak Đoković be:Новак Джокавіч be-x-old:Новак Джокавіч bg:Новак Джокович bs:Novak Đoković br:Novak Đoković bxr:Новак Джокович ca:Novak Đoković cv:Новак Джокович ceb:Novak Djokovic cs:Novak Djoković cy:Novak Djokovic da:Novak Djokovic de:Novak Đoković dsb:Novak Djoković et:Novak Đoković el:Νόβακ Τζόκοβιτς es:Novak Đoković eo:Novak Đoković eu:Novak Djoković fa:نواک جوکوویچ fr:Novak Djokovic ga:Novak Đoković gl:Novak Đoković ko:노바크 조코비치 hy:Նովակ Ջոկովիչ hi:नोवाक जोकोविच hsb:Novak Djoković hr:Novak Đoković io:Novak Đoković id:Novak Đoković is:Novak Djokovic it:Novak Đoković he:נובאק ג'וקוביץ' jv:Novak Đoković kn:ನೊವಾಕ್‌ ಜೊಕೊವಿಕ್‌ (Novak Djokovic) pam:Novak Djokovic kk:Новак Джокович ky:Новак Джокович la:Novak Đoković lv:Novaks Džokovičs lt:Novakas Džokovičius hu:Novak Đoković mk:Новак Ѓоковиќ mg:Novak Djokovic ml:നോവാക് ജോക്കോവിച്ച് mr:नोव्हाक जोकोविच arz:نوڤاك ديوكوفيتش ms:Novak Djokovic mn:Новак Жокович nl:Novak Đoković ja:ノバク・ジョコビッチ no:Novak Đoković nn:Novak Đoković oc:Novak Đoković nds:Novak Đoković pl:Novak Đoković pt:Novak Đoković ksh:Novak Đoković ro:Novak Đoković rm:Novak Djokovic qu:Novak Djokovic ru:Джокович, Новак sco:Novak Đoković sq:Novak Gjokoviq scn:Novak Djokovic simple:Novak Djokovic sk:Novak Đoković sl:Novak Đoković ckb:نۆڤاک دۆکۆڤیچ sr:Новак Ђоковић sh:Novak Đoković fi:Novak Đoković sv:Novak Đoković tl:Novak Djokovic ta:நோவாக் ஜோக்கொவிச் kab:Novak Đoković th:นอวัก จอคอวิช tr:Novak Đoković tk:Nowak Jokowiç uk:Новак Джокович vi:Novak Djokovic yo:Novak Djokovic zh-yue:祖高域 zh:諾瓦克·喬科維奇 Category:Novak Djokovic Category:1987 births Category:Australian Open champions Category:Living people Category:Hopman Cup competitors Category:Laureus World Sports Awards winners Category:Olympic bronze medalists for Serbia Category:Olympic medalists in tennis Category:Olympic tennis players of Serbia Category:Sportspeople from Belgrade Category:People from Monte Carlo Category:Serbia and Montenegro male tennis players Category:Serbian expatriates in Monaco Category:Serbian male tennis players Category:Serbian Orthodox Christians Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Wimbledon champions Category:World No. 1 tennis players Category:Recipients of the Order of the Karađorđe's Star Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of St. Sava Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in men's singles